The present disclosure relates to a user interface controlling method.
More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method capable of making various modifications to widgets, graphic objects, or images, which are displayed on a display device, according to motions of a plurality of input units such as finger or stylus pen, with the use of a three-dimensional (3D) multi-sensor configured to detect the motions of the input units in a space, without touching the display device.
Today, various input/output devices have been mounted on electronic systems such as TVs, mobile phones, MP3 players, PMPs, notebook computers, and PDAs.
Such input/output devices are provided to enable a user to control those systems conveniently.
Since portable devices among electronic systems, such as mobile phones, MP3 players, PMPs, notebook computers, or PDAs are small in size, there is a limitation in mounting input/output devices.
Recently, as one of efforts to improve a user interface, touchscreens, touchpads, or navigation pads have been mounted on portable devices. The adoption of the touchscreen replaces the input of mouse and keyboard in a general PC, and enables a user to input data and instructions in various manners even in a small space.
In spite of such various user interfaces, there are still many limitations in input and output of devices, and users feel inconvenient as much.
In the case of a mobile phone, various additional functions in addition to a call function tend to be added. For example, MP3 player, camera function, and Internet access function have been added.
Although it is apparent that those functions are configured to be controlled by users, there is an inconvenience in controlling those functions appropriately according to use states of devices.